Would you care if I died?
by Anakaraya Slytherin
Summary: Draco's taunting finally made Harry break, Can Draco handle the guilt?  Better than it sounds I promise    WARNINGS: Angst, character death, OOC-ness, Suicides, depressing stuff.


**I _should _be finishing "Fred & George Drabbles" but I had this idea in my head and it wouldn't go away. **

**This is my *counting* 3rd Drarry story! :D Rather depressing but I hope you enjoy it. :/ Oh, and I apologize for all spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the queen JK Rowling. (Plus if I did own it, Harry would be with Draco, Remus, Sirius, and Fred would all be alive and it would be totally different XD ) But I do own the little poems in the story. That was all my creation ^_^**

**Now: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Nowhere to run Potter, your mummy's not here to protect you" Draco's voice rang throughout the empty hall. Harry laid on the ground, blood on his forehead from hitting the floor. "No one is going to protect you now Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, <em>a freak <em>who would have thought?" He kept taunting him, his grey eyes filled with hate. Harry looked down, his glasses were broken and his usually vibrant green eyes were dull.

_Words like shattered glass_

_Thrown into my pain filled brain_

_Why do you like to hurt me?_

Draco kept continuing, "I doubt even your mummy would protect you if she heard about what you are" "Its disgusting" he added almost like an afterthought, "Liking boys, its gross, people like you should be dead" He spat on Harry.

_Keep hurting my heart_

_Keep acting like you don't care_

_Because I know you don't _

"If I died would you care?" Harry whispered looking up suddenly, "Would you?" His eyes, they were filled with a desperate light, _does he want a real answer? _Draco thought, but he quickly dismissed it.

"Of course not Potter" Draco laughed, "I would throw a party!" By now he felt bored so he decided to walk away, leaving Harry on the floor.

_No end to the pain_

_A never ending nightmare,_

_Life is _

The next day, Draco woke up feeling joyful, but he had a strange feeling that the nice day would not continue. He put that thought out of his mind and went to join the rest of the Slytherins in the great hall. The minute he reached the hall, all he heard was whispering and cries of shock. Confused, he went over to the Slytherins, "Why is everyone acting strange"

"Didn't you hear?" Pansy said her eyes wide, "Of course I didn't that's why I was asking" Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "Harry Potter is dead" Pansy whispered. Draco's mouth opened in shock. "What?" he finally said. "He killed himself" Pansy added. Draco froze.

_The world has frozen_

_And all I can see_

_Is the memory of you_

For the next few days Draco walked in a daze, all everyone talked about was how Harry Potter had been found by Neville Longbottom in the bathroom floor, his wrists cut. No one could comfort Hermione and Ron who sat surrounded by friends, sobbing. Why did he do it? No one could answer. But Draco thought he knew. _Would you care if I died? _Those words whispered in his mind, filled his dreams, along with dull green eyes. _Would you?_ _Yes, _Draco whispered in his dreams _yes I would, now please, come back. _The Harry in his dreams always smiled and stood up, and the two would walk together to their next class.

_Dreams are more painful than reality_

_They give you a sense of peace_

_But rip it away with cruelty _

Two weeks later, the shock had settled, and most people were now just sad. But for Draco, nothing had changed. At the moment he laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had not slept in days, he was afraid to see those dull green eyes. _Why didn't I say yes? Why did I say what I said? _Draco thought, tears filling his eyes. His heart would not stop hurting, and he felt numb to anything but shame, pain, and sadness. _I don't want to live anymore _he realized.

_Knife on the counter_

_Pills on the kitchen table_

_Taunting me_

He didn't want to live with the guilt, but most importantly, he wanted to be with Harry. Suddenly he sat up, "That's it! I will join him!" he whispered eagerly.

_I don't want to be alone_

_you didn't want to be alive_

_lets compromise_

Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at his wrist, he hesitated, but the thought of living like the way he was for the rest of his life, filled him with strength.

"Infindo"

Blood spurted from his wound. He gasped, he had never felt such pain before.

_Pain, blood dripping down_

_Knife falling out of my hands_

_Nightmare doesn't end_

Draco started to feel dizzy, and his arm kept hurting. He tried to stand up but fell to the ground. He cried out as his bleeding arm hit the floor. "Harry" he moaned. Tears ran down his face. _I thought it would be quick, why is it taking so long? _He thought desperately.

_The pain you feel_

_Is more than just the wound_

_It's the pain of your soul being broken_

His eye sight started to become fuzzy, and he started to feel like he was floating. As he bled out, he thought he saw something, something with green eyes and black hair, he reach out towards it desperately.

His last coherent thought before his heart stopped: _Harry. _

_I killed myself to be with you_

_The angel with the bright green eyes_

_I ended my life to be with you_

_Now please, lets go and fly_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I thought it was rather depressing. :( <strong>

**The spell "infindo" is mine. It is latin for 'cut'**

**I would like to thank JK Rowling for creating Harry Potter, I can never thank her enough. :D**

**P.S. If you have any questions on the story, send me a message. ^_^ **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
